


Alone at Last

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lots of kissing, Sex, Sex in an enlosed space, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Based on a prompt from Lilsherlockian1975 Molly and Sherlock find themselves trapped and forced to confront their feelings following that phone call in season 4.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> This one is written for my bestest friend Lilsherlockian1975. I asked her to prompt me so I could write a one shot (which I haven't managed as this will be at least three chapters...I'm a bit rubbish at keeping to one chapter) and she asked for smut in an enclosed space.
> 
> It based a couple of weeks after the end of the last season and it's probably the most I've written about Molly's response to that phone call. So, Lil, I hope you like it and that it fits with the brief.

Molly couldn't help it, she knew she was being unfair to Sherlock but she had been devastated after that phone call and she just hadn't been able to bring herself to talk to him about it. He had tried, she gave him that much. He'd come round to her flat the day after but when she'd looked through the spyhole and seen him on the other side of the door she had just felt sick. She wasn't quite sure if she'd burst into tears or slap him but either way she just didn't want to confront it. She wanted to hide, to curl up and forget it ever happened.

As she'd said those words to him, finally, after all these years he'd just hung up. He hadn't even given her an ounce more of his time than necessary, and some of his words had been so cruel, _an experiment...say it anyway..._

Of course since then she'd understood more about what happened and why he'd asked this of her. When she had refused to answer his calls or the door he had finally sent John in his place and Molly had silently listened as he had explained the circumstances surrounding the call, pleading on Sherlock's behalf for her understanding and forgiveness.

Her feelings after that were two-fold. Even more humiliation that it hadn't just been a conversation between herself and Sherlock but had instead been listened to by at least three other people, including his frankly crazy sister and sadness that Sherlock had had to go through it. So yes, she told John that she could forgive Sherlock, he'd been put in an impossible situation and he had been trying to save her life. But she couldn't forget it and that meant she needed time; time and separation from him.

The only occasion she relented on this was when it came to work. If Sherlock came in about a case, needing information on a body or help with tests then she was there as she always had been. But for anything else, or if he tried to deviate the conversation towards more personal matters, she just walked away.

Eventually, thankfully he gave up and Molly was able to relax just that little bit more; outside of work though her feelings just felt so raw and exposed. It was as though this woman had given Sherlock a knife and he'd cut her open, pulled out her heart, examined it and then thrown it back in. Worse still her dreams were haunted by him saying those words she'd always longed to hear from him. She had to hand it to him he was a consummate actor. When she'd thrown the challenge back at him and told him to say it...say it like he meant it...she would never have expected it to feel so real but it had and it had broken her heart to know it was all a lie.

That had all happened over a month ago and if anything the pain was getting worse; to the point that she was contemplating actually selling up, getting a job somewhere else and removing Sherlock from her life all together. She'd even gone so far as to discuss it with John a few days before and even though he had begged her not to do it it was becoming more and more appealing.

She glanced at the clock in the lab, glad of the fact that she would soon be able to go home. It had been one of those difficult days where Sherlock was in the lab with her. Greg had confirmed by text that Sherlock was there on legitimate business and so she had suffered his presence. It didn't help that it was a hot day, the sort you get at the end of the summer, and he'd been sat at his microscope in just a pair of black trousers and a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

As she had stood with him for a moment discussing the results of his test she could see the individual hairs on his arm and she'd had to jam her hands in her pocket to stop herself from physically reaching out to stroke them.

As the clock struck six she'd packed up her work and hung up her lab coat, before picking up her bag. She automatically turned to say goodbye to Sherlock before biting her lips and shaking her head, turning away from him and leaving the room. It wouldn't do to start slipping back into old habits, she needed to keep her distance and protect what little was left of her heart.

It took a moment for the old lift to make its way down to pick her up and she contemplated what she might want to make for tea when she got home. She wasn't really paying much attention as she got in and pressed the button to go up the three floors to street level so she jumped with shock when Sherlock suddenly put his hand on the doors to stop them from closing, sliding in just before they did.

Her stomach dropped at the thought of being alone with him but it was too late. The only saving grace was the fact that he was busy texting on his phone. Not that it would work for much longer as the signal always cut off when the lift started moving.

As the lift started its ascent he slid his phone into the inside pocket of his jacket and leant against the opposite wall to the one Molly was stood against. She knew he was looking at her, she could feel it across her whole body, making the nerves on her body feel hyper-sensitive, but she refused to even acknowledge him. She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

It was for that reason that she swore loudly when the lift juddered to a halt before making it to the next floor.

She looked at the control panel as though it might actually tell her what was wrong before jabbing at the buttons and looking up as though she could will the machinery to start moving again.

'Damn it...come on!' She tapped the ground floor button repeatedly praying for the lift to start up again.

'I'm not sure that's going to help.'

Molly sucked in a deep breath at the sound of Sherlock's voice. This couldn't be happening to her, it wasn't fair, she couldn't be trapped in this enclosed space with him...she just couldn't.

'Well, I have to do something.' She snapped back.

'Why not press the help button then?'

She could have kicked herself for not thinking of that but her mind seemed to be tying itself in knots over her predicament.

She pressed the button and bent down a little so she was closer to the little speaker and microphone that linked them through to god knows where.

'Hello...hello...is there anyone there? Can you help us?'

There was a crackling noise and when she finally heard a voice she breathed a sigh of relief...maybe this could all be sorted and they could be out of there in a matter of minutes.

'Hello, can you state your name and the number of the lift...you should be able to see it on the bottom of the panel?'

Molly's eyes moved down and she saw what he was referring to. 'Yes, I'm Doctor Hooper from Pathology and the lift number is E43790.'

'OK! We've had problems with that one before. Are you alone?'

Molly's eyes flicked to Sherlock who was lounging against the wall seemingly disinterested.

'No...no, there's one other person here with me. How long will this take?'

'Hang on; we're ringing the lift maintenance company now...I'll be back in a minute.'

There was another crackle and he was gone.

Molly stood back up and adjusted her bag before smiling briefly at Sherlock. Once again he'd taken his phone from his pocket and he was holding it up, obviously trying to get a signal.

'There's no point, they don't work in the lifts. Are you...umm...worried about the case?'

He frowned at his phone but returned it to his pocket before looking back at Molly and she wished he wouldn't. His gaze hurt. It made her want to look away because looking at him was just too painful but she forced herself to maintain eye contact at least for a little bit.

'No, I'd just solved it and texted Greg before leaving. He can pick up the rest.'

The comms system crackled back into life. 'Doctor Hooper?'

Molly bent down again. 'Yes...yes I'm here.'

'OK we've spoken to the company and they should be out with us in the next hour or so.'

Molly couldn't help the outright horror in her voice. 'An hour! I...we can't be stuck in here for an hour.'

'Sorry Miss, not a lot else we can do. I'll let you know if it's going to be longer.'

'Longer...but...' it was too late though, there was another crackle and she knew he'd gone.

She closed her eyes briefly and then straightened back up before turning to Sherlock. 'Yes, well...umm...you heard all that obviously...'

He was smirking at her now and she wanted to slap it off his face as he just replied with 'obviously'.

'So, it...ahh...looks like we're stuck here.'

Sherlock looked around at the floor before unbuttoning his jacket (did he have to make such a simple act look so damn sexy). Then he slid down the wall until he was sitting there looking up at her, his hand resting loosely in his knees.

'Well, we may as well make ourselves comfy Molly if we're going to be here a while.'

When Molly sat down opposite him their legs were side by side. This wasn't one of the main elevators where patients were transported. Those had to be big enough to take full trolleys; no this was just a normal service elevator, designed for people and not much else. It was...cosy to say the least. Molly could have leant forward and just about touched his face.

She was already feeling a little warm in the enclosed space and it was clear that Sherlock was feeling the same as he soon removed his jacket and undid an extra button on his shirt. It was late August and the weather had been regularly hitting the mid-thirties, which for Molly was too hot. She preferred Spring and Autumn over the extreme heats of summer.

'So...Molly, what do you want to talk about.'

'I don't.' She knew she'd snapped that answer out too fast when she saw him raise an eyebrow and she tried to ignore it by rummaging in her bag for some kind of fan. It was then that she spotted the bottle of water that she'd put in that morning but forgotten about.

She pulled it out feeling almost triumphant as she held it up so Sherlock could see it. 'Want some?'

He gave a quick nod of his head, 'wouldn't mind.'

She passed it to him and then watched in outright fascination as he undid the lid and tipped his head back whilst he drank. She could see him swallowing, her eyes travelling down the length of his neck and she felt a rush of adrenaline and arousal sweep over her. She almost didn't notice when he held the bottle back out for her and when she put her own lips to the rim she couldn't help but think about the fact that his mouth had been where hers was mere seconds before.

This was going to be harder than she realised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you all for your response to this fic; I'm so glad you're intrigued but worried about whether you'll like the rest. I hope you do.

She placed the water on the floor between them and carried on searching through her bag but other than an old tube map that she could use as a makeshift fan there was just a packet of mints and not much else.

'You know we need to talk Molly so why don't we? You've been ignoring me since...' he broke off and she saw him bite his lip and his eyes...he looked sad and she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She hadn't really considered just how he must have been coping with everything that had happened.

'...since that day and...' he took a deep breath and looked right at her. '...I've missed you Molly, you have no idea how much I miss you.'

She felt a stab of regret lance through her and she had to look away, her eyes locking onto a wad of chewing gum stuck on the floor in the corner of the lift. It looked like it had probably been there for decades, it was dry and black with dirt.

'I...I missed you too Sherlock but...I just couldn't handle that call. You know I couldn't.'

Her voice was almost a whisper but there was no other sound in there to compete with it other than their breathing. He leant forward, bringing one leg under him so he could move closer to her.

'If I could have done anything differently Molly you must know I would have done it. I never wanted to hurt you...I thought she was...that she would...'

Molly could hear the emotion in his voice and it almost broke her, she found herself leaning towards him and putting her hand on his arm. 'I know, really I do. John told me why you did it and I get it, you were just trying to save my life but I can't get it out of my head and I just feel embarrassed and humiliated.'

At this his head jerked up and he looked at her with something akin to bafflement. 'Embarrassed...why would you be embarrassed?'

Molly could feel herself blushing and it made the heat and the stagnation of the air in the lift feel unbearable. She would have given a lot to not be here doing this to maybe be able to dive into a cold pool of water instead.

'Please Sherlock, even you must be able to understand why I'd feel like that.'

He shook his head. 'No...why would I?'

Molly felt as though she was stuck in that phone call all over again. Was he really going to make her explain why openly revealing her unrequited feelings were something she had never wanted to do?

It seemed he was as he took her hand in his. She couldn't help but look down at the connection. His hands were so big in comparison to her own, his long, violinist's fingers wrapping around her wrist.

'Please Molly...talk to me, I need to understand.'

She pulled her hand away and shook her head angrily. 'Jesus Sherlock...because I had to tell you how I felt and you don't feel the same and that's why it was embarrassing. Can we drop it now? Are you happy?'

If she could have walked away she would but all she could do was turn her head away and scowl at the metal doors, her hands crossed against her chest defensively.

There was a beat of silence.

'Who said I don't feel the same?'

Molly narrowed her eyes as she carried on looking at the door for a moment before turning back to him. 'What?'

He was still leaning towards her, watching her every reaction. 'I asked you why you think I don't feel the same.'

Now she just felt confusion. 'I...well...no one but just... I know you don't...'

'How do you know that Molly? I have never said that I don't feel anything for you, I told you when you helped fake my death that I needed you and when I returned I told you that you were the one person that mattered the most to me. Then less than four weeks ago I told you that I loved you...twice.'

'Yes but you didn't mean that, you only said it because I told you to...because you had to.'

He shrugged. 'That's as maybe but it doesn't mean that it wasn't true. I meant every word.'

Molly took a deep but shaky breath, this conversation was not going in the direction she had expected it to and it was making her feel scared, scared that it might start making her feel hopeful and she knew there was no hope.

'Listen Sherlock, fine I...I get that you love me as a friend and I appreciate it, I really do, but it isn't quite the same thing.'

'I know that and I do understand. I don't think I had realised the extent of my feelings myself until I said the words but I did mean them.'

She nodded slowly. 'As a friend.'

She saw a flash of what looked like anger flit across his face and he rolled his eyes. 'For God's sake Molly, what do I have to do to prove that I love you? I mean it's not as though you've given me any chance is it? You've spent the last four weeks blocking me and ignoring me.'

Molly was fighting with herself internally, her heart wanted to believe what he was saying but her head knew what he was like and she just didn't believe that when he talked about loving her that he meant sexual or romantic. She had never seen a romantic bone in his body and she just couldn't let herself believe it.

Then in one fluid movement he moved from sitting to kneeling in front of her and when he placed his hand on the side of her face Molly felt a nervous panic rising up inside her. She was terrified at just what he was doing but he was looking at her so intensely that she felt almost naked in front of him. She wanted to look away, to move but she couldn't.

She saw his eyes dilate as his gaze moved down to her lips and she found herself licking them almost as though he was about to kiss her and it had her frowning and pushing his hand away from her face. His glance moved back up and she saw confusion there.

'Molly, do you still not get it?'

'Sherlock stop it, just stop it. You're being cruel now and...and I don't know why.'

'Oh for goodness sake.'

She barely had a chance to take in his words before his lips were on hers and all coherent thought seemed to leave her in an instant. It felt as though the air had been sucked out of the lift in an instant and she felt dizzy and confused and overwhelmed with feelings. He put his hands on either side of her face and then used them to tilt her head and then it wasn't just a press of lips against lips anymore it was a full blown, grown up, passionate kiss and Molly was drowning in it. Her hands came up to his neck automatically and she could feel his skin, hot under her hands, the accelerated beat of his pulse under her palm and she knew her own was beating just as fast.

She waited for him to pull away, to laugh at her or to tell her this was some kind of failed experiment but he didn't. Instead his tongue slid into her mouth and she heard someone moaning and it took her a few seconds to even realise that she was the one making it. It seemed to encourage Sherlock though because she felt his hands moving down and slowly start to unbutton her shirt and she had to take a breath. Her mind was reeling and she needed to understand what was happening. Had she read this all wrong? Could it possibly be true? Could he possibly love her, really love her?

His actions were saying yes...not just saying it but shouting it. His mouth had moved to her neck and he was pushing the now open shirt off her shoulders. The relief of ridding herself of clothing and feeling the cool metal wall of the lift against her back seemed to wake her up from her dazed state and she found herself pushing against his shoulders forcing him to move away from her.

His face was flushed and his eyes were dark and Molly felt a burst of arousal that flooding her with wetness. She was both embarrassed and turned on by how strong her physical reaction was to him and to being kissed by him.

'Sh..Sherlock...are you sure?'

Her took a deep breath and nodded his head. 'I've never been more sure of anything Molly.'

This time rather than resuming his previous actions he sat back, taking her hand and pulling her with him so she ended up sitting astride him feeling the very obvious evidence of his feelings for her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he pulled her tighter against him, rocking his hips up slightly towards her. His mouth was on her throat again as his hands reached up behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. It seemed to take him a moment to figure it out and she heard him swear, against the skin of her neck, just before it undid.

As he removed it and threw it to one side she couldn't quite believe that she was sat half naked in front of him. She had to look down as if to remind herself that it was real, that she really was making out with Sherlock Holmes in a lift. What she saw sent a shockwave of lust through her body making her groan.

His mouth was on her right breast, his hand covering her left and she was so close to him she could see the individual strands of hair making up his curls. His eyes were closed, his dark eyelashes almost brushing his cheek. She could see his cheek hollowing out as he sucked on her nipple, eliciting another sound from her, one that was desperate and needy. And his mouth, those lush, full lips that haunted her dreams were on her breast.

'Oh God.'

As his tongue moved in circles around her nipple she slowly brought her hands up to the back of his head, letting her fingers slide into his hair feeling just how soft it was, the edges of it damp from the heat of the enclosed space. He bit down on her nipple and she jumped a little, letting out another moan as her eyes slid shut. She was pressed against his erection and she could feel that strange sensation of building towards a climax. It made her want more, desperate to chase it, to get to that moment. It felt like it had been months since she had been with a man but she couldn't quite be bothered remembering who that had been. No one else mattered like Sherlock did.

He moved his head to her left breast and repeated the same pattern and Molly was pulling on his hair now, listening to the way it made him hum and groan against her skin as she did.

The heat of the lift and the closeness of the space just seemed to add to her feelings of this all being a dream but her physical reactions were so very real and she wanted more. She wanted to taste him, to feel him inside her. She wanted to know what he sounded like when he came and she wanted it all now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'll be back in a few days with the final chapter, maybe if you tell me you want it I'll post it earlier ;). Is that blackmail?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so it seems that blackmail is the way to go in future :P I shall employ it more often. But seriously I'm so glad you liked the chapter. It's always difficult to go from nothing to smut in a small space of time (at least it is for me).
> 
> I want to give a shout out to metricjenn who got into a bit of an accident yesterday.I hope you're feeling better and I hope that this cheers you up a little xxx
> 
> Anyway, as promised and posting early. Here is the final instalment.

'God, Molly you have no idea how much I want you right now.' Sherlock's words vibrated against her skin as his mouth moved back up to hers and she relished the ability to kiss him again. He was a damn good kisser for someone who she didn't think had had much practice and she wondered how he had learnt to be so good. Her whole body seemed to be on fire: she could feel every inch of him where he was pressed against her.

His hands were splayed across her naked back pulling her against him, her breasts were crushed against his shirt and she was shamelessly rubbing herself against his erection. His tongue dove into her mouth driving any other thoughts from her mind and all she wanted was for this moment to never end.

What she did know was that she wanted more of him. She wanted to see him naked, to finally feel his skin beneath her fingers and to slide down onto him. Even as they carried on kissing she moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt as she tried to work out how to undo them. Her hands were shaking as she did though and her progress was slow. In the end she felt him helping her, pulling his shirt from his trousers and undoing the final buttons and then she was pushing it off his shoulders as he pulled the sleeves down his arms.

As he moved to kiss her again her hands were greedily touching his shoulders. They were wider and stronger than she had imagined and she could feel the muscles on his upper arms reacting to her touch. She let them smooth over his chest, feeling the slight brush of hair, glad that he wasn't too hirsute. His nipples were hard as she brushed her thumbs over them. It was intoxicating being able to touch him, she wished they had more time, she wanted to see him, to learn every inch of his body but she was also desperate to feel him inside her and it was that which drove her hands on and down. They moved over his ribs before sliding down across his stomach and on to the fastenings on his trousers.

She had never moved so fast with a guy before, never even had sex on a first date but this felt different. It felt right and so natural but even so she was equally worried that she wouldn't get another chance, that he'd change his mind and she'd be back to loving him from afar. She wondered if it was the heat or the lack of air that made her feel so giddy and aroused or if it was just the final culmination of all those years of unrequited love that were now being exposed and released. Whatever it was unless he rejected her she knew they'd have sex, right here and right now.

Thankfully his hands were just as frantic as her own pulling at the zip on her work trousers, cursing when it got stuck, all the while kissing her. When she did pull back for a moment to remove her trousers and pants she giggled at how gorgeously disheveled he looked; his hair was all mussed up and his lips were red from kissing her but it was his eyes that made her swallow heavily. She had never seen such a blatant, naked look of raw desire on his face and she was in awe at how it managed to make him look even more devastatingly handsome than normal.

Finally she was naked and she moved back onto his lap and into his open embrace, smiling as he used his jacket and her trousers to protect her knees from the hard floor. It was such a sweet gesture which almost said more about his feelings than his words had. But then his hands were on her backside pulling her against him, kneading the skin with his fingers as his thumbs moved against her hips. He was holding her tight and she knew she'd be bruised but she didn't care; all of her attention was on the fact that once again his tongue was in her mouth sliding against her own making her let out moan after aching moan.

She needed more, she needed to feel him inside her and to that end she moved her hand down and inside his open pants. As she pressed her palm against him he groaned, breaking off the kiss as his head fell back against the wall and she felt his cock pulse in response. It sent an equal reaction through her own body and she felt her muscles clenching deep inside her in preparation.

She couldn't wait any longer and so she rose up on her knees giving him space so he could push his trousers down and then she was positioning him at her entrance, not wanting or needing any foreplay. She let out a breathy 'oh God' as he gradually started to fill her. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, finally being joined with him, an intimate, real connection, and she never wanted it to end.

When he was finally fully inside her she let her forehead rest against his as they both got used to the feeling. She closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing and her heart rate but it was no good, she could feel her orgasm was on the cusp of starting and it made her rock her hips against his feeling him hitting that spot deep within her that was guaranteed to make her come.

One of his hands was on the base of her spine pressing her onto him, making her clit press against his pubic bone as they moved together. His other was tangled in her hair which had come loose at some point. She couldn't quite remember or care when and as they started to move the only sounds in the small space were the sounds of their slight gasps and moans echoing around them.

His mouth was either on hers or on the skin just under her ear and she knew he was marking her and she wanted it, she wanted proof of this moment, she wanted to be branded as his.

She also hoped no one could hear just how vocal she was beginning to get because she was calling out his name now, begging him for more, lost in pure physical sensation and desperate for that moment when her climax would overtake her and it was so close...so, so close.

His hips were thrusting up into hers and she knew that he was near his own completion and as he cried out her name, in that oh so familiar voice, it pushed her over the edge and she came, her mind exploding as all thought disappeared.

'Oh God, oh God, Sherlock, Sherlock...ohhh...'

He was crushing her against him as he followed her over, pushing up into her as deep as he could manage, his face against her neck and his hand around her back holding her so tight as the other was braced on the floor.

Even as she started to come back to herself she could feel him still pulsing inside her and he brought his hands back to her face so they could kiss once more. This time it was less desperate, less passionate but more loving and she mirrored him placing her own hands on his cheeks. She could feel his cheekbones under her fingers and the start of a five o'clock shadow under her palms and she remembered just how hot he had looked when he had been high and she felt guilty all over again for being so damn turned on by him at such a time.

'Fuck...Molly that was even better than I had imagined it to be.'

She smiled as her eyes traveled greedily over his face trying to memorise just how he looked in this moment, wishing she had a mind palace of her own. 'So, you've been imagining it then?'

He chuckled and pressed another kiss to her lips. 'So many times this last three weeks that it's embarrassing to admit. I've imagined you in my bed, on my kitchen table, in my shower, in the morgue...'

She batted her hand against his chest and let out an admonishing 'Sherlock' but she was laughing when she did.

'I've fantasised about taking you over a desk in the lab with you wearing nothing but a lab coat and on the settee in John's flat.'

Molly felt her mouth run dry and lust starting to building again low in her stomach at all the images he was putting into her head, some she'd imagined herself and others new and surprising.

Finally he smirked and tilted his head. 'Which shall we start with first?'

She smiled shyly. 'I don't know about you but a shower sounds good. How about we go back to your place and see how it goes?'

He kissed her again, it seemed he was addicted to kissing her and Molly couldn't say she had a problem with that, it felt like an addiction to be encouraged rather than denied.

'Sounds good to me.'

Molly was reluctant to move off him but she knew she had to, grateful that she had a few tissues in her bag to help her clean up.

As she started to redress Sherlock was already standing and picking up his jacket, dusting it off; his shirt back on, but with the top two buttons tantalisingly undone, and his trousers refastened.

She nodded towards the lift controls. 'Why don't you re-buzz them? See if they're any closer to sorting the lift out.'

He moved over and pressed the button.

'Yes.'

'Hi Dan it's Sherlock we're good to go.'

'OK Mr Holmes, was it successful?'

'Yes, very much so, thanks.'

Almost immediately the lift starting moving again and Molly redoubled her efforts to button up her shirt even as she stared open mouthed at Sherlock.

'Oh my God, you planned this.'

He turned to face her and he looked neither ashamed nor concerned.

'Well of course I did. I would have thought by now that that would have been obvious. You'd refused to speak to me, you had ignored my phone calls and I'd just learnt from John that you were even considering leaving London. I had to do something.'

Molly felt sick, as though a gaping hole was opening up in her stomach.

'So what, you thought you'd seduce me in order to have me carry on working here?'

He knew immediately that he'd said something wrong and he moved forwards, his face wreathed with concern as he placed his hands on her shoulders. 'No...no of course not, that's not the reason why at all.'

She took in a juddering breath, biting on her lip but she couldn't help the worry that she still felt.

'I seduced you because I wanted to, because I do actually love you and I want you to stay. I want you to stay and live here, preferably with me, and give me a chance; just one chance Molly to prove to you how much you mean to me...please.'

He kissed her just as the doors to the lift were opening and Molly vaguely registered the gasps and titters from the staff who had been waiting for the lift but none of them made a move to enter. Instead the lift doors closed and still Sherlock kissed her even as the lift started to move back down.

Finally he pulled back smiling at her in a way that had warmth blossoming in her chest as she tentatively began to accept the truth in what he was saying.

She saw the glint in his eye as he smirked. 'I can always have the lift stopped again if I need to give you more proof.'

She chuckled and pulled him back to her. She would never get tired of kissing Sherlock and she hoped she'd have a whole life time to enjoy it. It looked like she wasn't alone, they were together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. Thanks again to Lil for the prompt, I was in the mood to write something short and smutty and she came up with the perfect idea. Last but not least, thanks to you guys for all the reviews, just one more ask, let me know if you liked it xx

**Author's Note:**

> I bet it's not the only thing that will be hard! Sorry, sorry I couldn't resist. Anyway, let me know what you think so far and for those in the U.K. I hope you're having a relaxed bank holiday weekend.


End file.
